


Shower Shenanigans

by lilnaugrim



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Angry Sex, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3903205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilnaugrim/pseuds/lilnaugrim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony forgets he has a date with his husband the previous night and has to pay for it in the morning!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Shenanigans

After a longer night than usual, Tony Stark was happy to get into the shower to start cleaning off the grime and filth he'd accumulated over the last twenty four hours. It wasn't always easy being a genius and having to create things but he oh so loved to do it! Spending time in his workshop just fiddling away was one of his favorite past times, well one of them. The other included a one, Steven Rogers in the bedroom or really anywhere they could get their hands on each other.

Tony smiled to himself when he hopped into the warm shower, instantly feeling ten times better and of course he was quite happy with the thought of Steve on his mind. He stepped under the spray and drenched his body with the warm water, loving the feeling of it rushing down his body. He reached to the corner shelving and grabbed for the shampoo to pour a generous amount onto his hand, placed the bottle back and quickly lathered it into his greasy hair. He thought he heard the click of door and stopped to listen for a moment but upon hearing nothing he went back to scrubbing at his head and behind his ears and down his neck. Under the spray he scrubbed some more as the soapy suds ran down his naked body.

  "Steve!" Tony shrieked when he had muscular arms snake around him and quite the firm body press up against his backside. Steve chuckled at Tony's surprise and kissed his ear and neck, "don't you fucking do that!" Tony growled at him but quietly melted at those lush lips.

  "Where were you last night?" Steve took a quick break from his kissing; Tony took note of the harder bit of flesh that was starting to dig into his leg and knew where Steve wanted to take this.

  "What do you mean, last night? I was in my work—oh," Tony stopped when he realized he'd forgotten about what Steve has politely asked him to do; come to bed.

  "You know, normally I'd just scold someone for being late or not doing what they were told but you…well you're not just anyone," Steve lowered his voice and whispered into Tony's ear. Steve was quite pleased how stiff Tony had gone at his words and the way his breathing quickened. "You've been a bad boy Stark," Steve whispered just above the sound of the water and went back to kissing his bare neck. He could feel Tony swallow and wet his mouth to speak.

  "And what are you going to do about it?" Tony tried for witty but his voice shook too much as Steve's fingers trailed down his muscular abs and down to cup his balls, petting the skin just behind them. Tony was instantly on his toes, leaning back onto his husband completely.

  "Bad boy's shouldn't get away with everything all the time…" Steve said seductively into his ear before nibbling on it.

  "Oh I've—I've been such a bad influence on you," Tony half whined when the hand that had been fondling his balls was now wrapped around his completely alert dick. Steve didn't reply but gave Tony a few loose strokes before pushing him forward; he used his foot to spread Tony out and directed him to place his hands on the tiled wall. Steve had to step back to admire his husband, the way his head was already hanging forward in anticipation of what was to come next, muscles rippling when he shivered and thought about the larger man standing behind him.

  "I wonder how long I could keep you like this—"

  "Oh god, please Steve, don't—not now," Tony pleaded as he picked his head back up to turn to look back at his partner, eye's dilated and skin flustered pink. Tony's body shook at the shock of Steve's hand firmly slapping him on the ass; the gasp could have probably been heard outside the bathroom.

  "You know, I was debating on what I should do to you all morning," Steve got close to Tony but not close enough to let bodies touch as he placed his hand against the reddened mark on Tony's cheek. "Whether I wanted to completely shut you out of sex or not, but that wouldn't be very fair to me either," Steve leaned forward to whisper in Tony's ear and then bite the tip of it making Tony yelp.

  "So what did you decide on?" Tony had trouble connecting his words, sputtering them out knowing that he was going to get another spanking soon. And just as he foresaw it, that large hand came in painful contact with his skin; exactly over the last mark. Tony hissed and jolted forward a little with the well-aimed smack.

  "I'm not going to tell you," Steve grinned and Tony groaned, head hanging down again as he let his hands slip down to the railing they had installed for times like these. He wanted to turn his head to see what Steve was doing but he knew better than to test his husband's words. He however knew exactly what was going to happen when he heard the familiar click of a bottle of lube being opened and a finger was starting to breech him before he could even gasp. The lube was still cold and he could tell that Steve wasn't going to be using his fingers long. "This is all you're getting before I fuck you silly against this wall, you hear?" Steve was so sexy when he used his commander voice, Tony nearly keened at the sound of it but opted for a strangled moan instead, it earned him another smack to the ass.

  "Go ahead, stretch yourself," Steve told him and so Tony followed, pushing against the finger down to the first knuckle and back up again. Steve held still for him as Tony moved up and down but also to the sides, trying to stretch himself on just the one finger but it wasn't working too well. He could feel Steve watching intently, the way he would ride the finger like it was the last thread he could hang onto.

  "Oh," Steve said as he remembered something, he leaned without touching him and whispered in his ear, "you're not going to come until I say so," and that was when Tony gave an exasperated groan, leaned down to bump his forehead against the railing. He was already panting; the finger and thoughts alone were driving him nuts.

  "Come on Steve, this is unfair and—"

  "Unfair?! You promised me that you would come to bed Tony and you broke it and so now you have to pay for it," Steve interrupted him which earned Tony another very well aimed smack. He lost the finger and he suddenly whimpered, fearing what might come next as Steve bustled behind him, he didn't dare look either. He couldn't help the squeak that found its way out of his mouth as he shot up and arched his back when he felt a larger object trying to penetrate him. It wasn't Steve's dick either; it was one of his older dildo's he'd kept from before he met Steve. It was just about the size of Steve's dick as well which normally would have been great had he been stretched prior.

  "Fuck," Tony dragged out, the lubed object breached the first ring of muscle and he tried to relax as much as he could, it was a little difficult when he was already so strung out. Steve thankfully was massaging the muscles in the small of Tony's back but it just wasn't enough, the dildo slid out and up Tony's ass crack. The movement made him moan unintentionally but it was cut off by a gasp when it was shoved back in his hole, trying to push further in than before. "Steve, I can't," he tried to reason but it made Steve just twist the toy and push in harder. The force made Tony lurch forward against the tiled wall and huddle there, hoping the burning and pain would soon ease away.

  "You can take it Tony and you will, otherwise, how are you going to fit my hand?" Tony's cry, he was positive, could be heard through the house as he sobbed, the dildo finally breaching him completely. Steve wasted no time in starting up a brutal pace on him, Tony tried to make it pleasurable by angling his hips and arching his back to try to get the toy to hit his prostate but Steve kept angling it away from him, teasing. Tony knew he wasn't going to last too long like that, at least he was sure until Steve slipped something around him and he knew that Steve wasn't stroking him when he clasped the metal ring around the base of his dick; a cock ring to keep him from coming. Tony wanted to cry and just breakdown there but he knew Steve wouldn't stop. He couldn't lie to himself though, he did enjoy this, and it was rare that Steve let himself indulge in his more fantastical side of his mind.

                They had talked about using Steve's hand for a while now but Tony didn't realize that he was actually going to do this here and now, it sent a fire to his gut as he tried to focus on the dildo that was so eagerly fucking him. "This is all you're getting, you'd better make the most of it," Steve said into his ear, Tony could tell from his voice that Steve wasn't going to last too much longer either but lucky for him, his refractory period was still very short, even years later.

  "You're such a fucking asshole, you know that Rogers?" Tony panted, knuckles turning white as he gripped the railing again.

  "Yet you've got the asshole that's being fucked," he reputed and Tony had to chuckled breathlessly for a moment, well he did before his ass was slapped again. This time it felt so much different with the dildo inside him and the forceful smack to his reddened and sore cheek. Tony couldn't help the thrust forward at the smack but tried to keep still as Steve continued.

                Making the best of it, Tony rocked against the toy trying to stretch out the best he could. For all his experience, there was something to be said about his husband and the way that he made Tony feel whenever they engaged in sex. Tony could still remember the first time they had sex together and admittedly still jerked off to the memories at times when Steve wasn't around for him, it helped too that Jarvis had kept the video of them as per Tony's request and Steve's permission. Steve had been inexperienced, a virgin not so much but still inexperienced. Looking back on that, Tony felt an immense feeling of satisfaction knowing that he'd done this to Steve and helped to shape him who he was today. And today he was a fucking sex god.

  "Fuck yeah babe, that's so good," Tony made the mistake of saying as he pressed away from the bar with his body to get more of the toy in him. Steve suddenly stopped, wrapped his arms around Tony's chest to quickly pull him back against Steve's body and penetrated him all at the same time. Tony never got enough of seeing, hearing and experiencing Steve cum. Steve was holding Tony tightly against his larger body, dick buried deep and emptying himself of all he had to offer. Tony whined delightfully when he was pressed back into Steve's warm body and enveloped with the warmth. He reveled in the few moments that Steve's hot dick was in him spilling his seed indefinitely while Steve's arms protectively were wrapped around him still. Steve's face was buried in Tony's shoulder; he gave a huff when he was back in reality and sane.

  "Even when I'm bad I'm good," Tony said, turning his head to try to capture Steve's lips in a kiss but Steve pulled away.

  "Back to the railing," Steve pulled himself away from Tony completely, dick as well. He smirked when Tony whined and just pushed the shoulder forward to encourage him to the railing again.

  "Fuck you," Tony grumbled once more as he obeyed his husband partially in fear of what was to come and partially to get on with it.

  "You're the one who made me wait all night," Steve growled as he forced three fingers into Tony at once, Tony buckled at the forceful entrance but didn't go down.

  "It's not my fault! If Jarvis had only—" Tony stopped and growled, "god damnit Jarvis! You _wanted_ this to happen you sadistic asshole!" Tony yelled at him.

  "I don't blame him for your forgetfulness Tony," Steve added another finger, quickly stretching Tony evenly.

  "If I may sir, although I have unlimited access to the internet and its wealth of knowledge, I was interested in how this course of action might progress," Jarvis piped in and Tony could have sworn he sounded happy.

  "You _like_ to watch us have sex! Steve! He spies on us!" Tony stated the obvious even though he would clearly give Jarvis permission to spy on them more or less. "He—oh!" Tony quickly became quiet when Steve's hand slipped into him completely, fingers together and thumb tucked in he made it to just before his wrist.

  "I know," Steve moved forward to whisper in Tony's ear as he helped keep Tony standing. Tony stayed quiet and Steve did start to worry a little that he might be hurting him but continued on gently. Steve did all he could to make Tony a little more comfortable as he couldn't tell if he was hurting or enjoying it; the white knuckles on the railing suggested the former but Tony wasn't always so easy to read. "Jarvis?" Steve whispered, continuing on with his endeavor as Tony's head dropped and he started to move back against Steve's hand.

  "He is fine, sir," Jarvis replied just as quiet.

  "Steve?" Tony managed to get out.

  "Yes?"

  "Don't stop," he whispered and picked his head back up, knuckles still white. Steve nodded and continued, twisting his hand and pushing farther and then back out again. Steve grabbed Tony's hip to gain leverage as he pushed faster, he looked down at his own dick which was recovering quickly and leaking precum already. His breath coming shorter as he watched his hand disappear into his husband.

  "I have to say, you are the most beautiful man I've ever known, look at this—this is amazing, absolutely—" Steve breathed, Tony still looked discomforted but he kept his hips moving. "Oh wow," Steve whispered to himself, feeling Tony tense and relax, knuckles still white against the bar he was clutching to. Steve chanced it and gently moved his hand into a fist finally, Tony's quiet yelp made him stall for a moment—he was happy to play out his fantasy but he never wanted to truly hurt his husband and he knew the risks.

                The pair was more or less quiet minus the small sounds that escaped them as Steve continued, thrusts getting longer and larger as Tony loosened up little by little. Tony was starting to moan more as they went on.

  "That's right babe, relax for me babe," Steve knelt down to kiss at Tony's hip and the small of his back. Tony purred in delight of the little offered affection, pushing down on Steve’s fist to take a good majority of it. “Such a good boy,” Steve murmured, he noted that the whiteness in Tony’s knuckles went down, but he was still clutching it seemingly for dear life. Tony huffed at him and hung his head, the water spray was still hitting him. “Come on, you can take me deeper, can’t you? Filthy little slut that you are,” Steve told him, he’d gotten ten-fold better at the whole dirty talking thing in the past years, Tony approved.

                It was in short that Steve was really fucking him in earnest, his hand thrusting in and out of Tony’s nearly pliant body, Tony was almost doubling in half to allow Steve better access to him. Steve had forgotten his own erection, his only focus was on his arm and how most of it was disappearing into Tony’s body, the sight of it made his breath hitch.

  “St—Steve, I can’t—I can’t,” Tony tried to shake his head and tell him that he was going to fall soon if Steve didn’t take the fucking cock ring off him.

  “Just a little more babe,” he thrust as quick and as hard as he could, taking his hand out completely just to see how Tony’s ass looked now. At the exit of the hand, Tony’s muscles all went limp and he would have smashed his head on the tile if it weren’t for Steve—he also wouldn’t have been in this situation without Steve either.

  “I’m sorry—I’m sorry!” Tony tried to babble, Steve had gently laid them down on the floor, it was warm now from all the water. Steve decided that enough was enough; he let his arm wash off of lubricant and undid the ring from Tony. Tony groaned at his sensitivity but let Steve bend down to lavish his dick with his tongue and mouth. “Steve—“ Tony tried to push Steve’s head away knowing that Steve didn’t like to swallow and he was about to blow his load. Steve took the signal and popped off the hardened and practically purple dick with a loud smack, just as he did, Tony came. It was probably the most vast orgasm that Tony had ever had, or at least that Steve had seen before, he came in long ropes and painted his partially dry stomach with it. Steve couldn’t help it and started to stroke his own penis, kneeling over Tony to add to the mess on his stomach, Tony never minded when Steve wanted to cum on him. Steve gently stroked the penis through the aftershocks of the orgasm before he kept his hand off, he could read the overstimulation in Tony’s face, Tony’s eyes had been shut the entire time; exhausted. Steve reverted to being the good husband and finished cleaning up Tony’s body for him as Tony rested.

  “Come on hun, let’s get you back to the bedroom,” Steve said when Tony was wrapped in a fluffy red towel and all dried off.

  “M’kay,” Tony leaned against his husband, legs still wobbly and sore from the endeavor. Steve all but picked Tony up as they traveled over to their master bedroom, door shut behind them. Steve laid Tony out on the bed and curled up to him, wrapping himself completely around his lover and kissed his cheek with a contented sigh.

  “So…” Steve started, Tony’s eye popped open just a bit to look over to Steve.

  “Yeah,” he breathed out, reading Steve’s mind, “it was fantastic,” Tony smiled and thought for a moment before opening both eyes to look to Steve, “and I’m sorry,” he concluded. Steve smiled back, bright and still youthful as ever.

  “I knew you wouldn’t be around all the time, I’m just glad that we’re here now,” Steve cuddled up to him, Tony nodded and cuddled back, pressing his smaller body against Steve’s completely.

  “Oh and by the way,” Tony piped up, “I get to do that to you next time,” he grinned, Steve scoffed at him and rolled his eyes; they occasionally switched up the roles, neither minded.

  “Jarvis?” Steve ignored Tony and looked for the AI.

  “Yes, Mr. Rogers?” Jarvis answered.

  “So how was it?” Steve asked with a grin, they could practically feel the AI grin back to them.

  “Wonderful Mr. Rogers, I should certainly be interested in seeing the same done to you Mr. Rogers,” Jarvis said enthusiastically, Steve only groaned at it and Tony laughed.

  “He wants both of us to die,” Tony chuckled and gently kissed at Steve’s shoulder. “Don’t worry super-soldier, I’ll be gentle with you,” he grinned, Steve shoved at him and his mock but smiled back and covered Tony’s body to kiss him and revel in the human that was his husband; grateful to have every inch of him.


End file.
